battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PLR Soldier
Xbox One Hey, you have BF4 on Xbox One, right? You can add me, my gamertag is he same as my wikiname. 18:01, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Everything but the console, UI.DrawEnable 0. I have nothing to screencap it with. Print Screen=Ep1C fail. Talk Nice talk header. For some reason It seems familiar :P -- 22:59, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Print Screen prob worked in BF3 or something..I will try and find a service that will do it... There is FRAPS and as you can see, I have 4 sample photos for you viewing pleasure.... The issue is that the photo loses quality by converting it from BMP to JPG. MSi Afterburner is out of the question since it might screw up my Graphics Card's overclock (My GPU does not allow proper overclocking without its mediocre native software).. Re: Battlefield 2: Modern Combat No problem! The game needs a lot more expansion, so I'm doing what I can to help out with it. - 23:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Re Sorry PLR but as you know I was against the forum entirely so as such Im having no part in it. -- 23:28, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: QJY-88 Thanks. I can never seem to get those Chinese weapons straight in my head. - 02:01, December 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, okay. I was trying to figure out that same thing with sandbox and stuff... I shouldn't mess with it while you are working with it, though. 02:48, December 29, 2013 (UTC) New Spoiler Templates! I made some new spoiler templates like you were talking about. They're not interactive, and you just but them before spoiler sections. 04:26, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry but I won't be on chat in 30min, gonna sign off. See ya around man 05:35, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gibberish or Something See, I was struck on what it could be, because that is what subtitle saying. I was trying to think of a lot of alternatives that sounded close, that did come to mind, but I couldn't put it into context. Perhaps it's a typo. I dunno. : Steams Subtitles are going off for me. ; v ; Merging Identical weapons Permission to start merging the Type 97/QBZ-95B, SKS/Type 56, and 870 Combat/M11-87, as previously agreed on? 03:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Image Can you make the backround of this transparent? -- 05:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Present Here ya go -- 05:23, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat &... Open to chat with me and Yuri. Also could you transparent this? I really need to figure out how to do it. -- 01:39, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey I see what your saying about BF4Central. Ridiculous -- 07:03, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Xbox 360 Are you going to accept my friend request, or am I going to have to spam you with messages? --Green light ops (talk) 03:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) That's very weird, because it isn't showing as confirmed on my end. Are you sure you didn't mean on Battlelog instead of Xbox? --Green light ops (talk) 00:13, January 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: No problem. 22:10, January 7, 2014 (UTC) 4000 EDITS! DANG IT I MISSED IT! Anyway FOUR THOUSAND EDITS! Wooooooooo 02:23, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Look Look i dont know how to make those things or boxes so sorry if my pasting and editing of the box bothered you but i dont know how to make stuff. Re Unfortunately -- 20:33, January 9, 2014 (UTC) BF4 Service Star Think you could find me a good looking service star from BF4? 02:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I have made a interactive video guide on how to collect all the Dog Tags in the Campaign. I want and did put it up on the "Collectible Dog Tags" page. It got reverted. I have been reading some on how to add it but don't get any wiser. can you maybe help me with it? Here it is. - Mandelman 14:02, January 10, 2014‎ (UTC) JSYK PLR since this can be useful and we have his permission. We can use it. 14:42, January 10, 2014‎ (UTC) Userpage. Then what do I do? If there no alternative I feel we need to review that particualar policy. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 15:59, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man! Hyperborrean22 (talk) 16:04, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Firestorm BTW PLR, this Anon you left your message on is User:J20s are cool so you should probably post it there. -- 16:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Achievement Pics Think you could find and add the achievement pics for SA? -- 05:21, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Preferably png. I have all achievement pics on the entire wiki at a size of 100px . -- 13:06, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Header You copying SOB :P! I wonder if we can make a header template that everyone can use yet still allow customization. -- 21:56, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Service Star I got the image from the game files. It takes a bit of work but I can find alot of textures after the files are decompiled. KillerKooK (talk) 22:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) We Must Fix! This! - Rocket Launcher -- 18:16, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 01:57, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey How do I become a trusted user? I really want to but it doesn't say on the page what I have to specifficaly do to earn trust. As I type that I realise trust is something you earn via time, not activity... But sill! I want to ask. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:08, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank You! Now i have to wait three years to actually be able to do something :P -- 19:55, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi. I need this deleted, so the I can rename Hand grenade to "Hand Grenade", for capitalization's sake. 20:36, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Opinion Thoughts on Arrow for Adminship? Technically he wouldnt need to pass an RFA being a TU. -- 04:37, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Chinese Hi: the chinese i change is from the chinese version of the battlefield4 you can check chinese wiki for that link we don't usually use direct translate in chinese thanks U88257 (talk) 07:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Awkward question... Am I being surveyed? At first I thought it was Austin just noticing my trusted user question or you telling him but then you answered Alex's question about what I was thanking him for. I accept it if Austin just saw the trusted user thing and chimed in but then you just popped up answering his question. Could I maybe have an explanation? Please? I don't mean to be rude but if you are watching me I would like to know about it and why.--Hyperborrean22 (talk) 09:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Arrow already cleared that up man. Sorry for going defensive.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 16:12, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Favor Hi! Do you think you could make this image have a transparent background? Thanks! 22:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, thanks a lot! : 15:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Looks good, thanks. And about major offenses, I will keep that in mind. :: 20:27, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I was told to ask this. What should we do with the news team? One member has retirred and another doen't appeat have been on for months. I want to delete some people off of it but Awy says we should keep them on. I then said what would happen if everyone retired and he couldn't think of an answer (see the discusion on our talk pages for fruture refrence). I want to just have a vote on it as I feel de-regulating the 5 man rule invalidtes the news team's existance but he wants everyone to stay on the list. What's your opnion? Delete people? De-regulate it? Do nothing? In fact, I'll just join chat.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:35, January 26, 2014 (UTC)